disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Flonne
Flonne is a recurring character in the Disgaea series. She is commonly known for her title as 'Love Freak' and her perpetual usage of the words 'love' and 'justice'. She also has three known forms: Angel Trainee, Fallen Angel, and Archangel. Story Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Flonne is an Angel Trainee who hails from the land of Celestia, where the Angels reside, sent on a mission to the Netherworld by Seraph Lamington to assassinate King Krichevskoy. A short time after her arrival, however, she comes to find that King Krichevskoy has been dead for over two years. Flonne is the most innocent and naive of the three main characters in Disgaea, with traits of both an otaku and a ditz. She especially loves the tokusatsu genre, and has a crudely made costume that resembles a purple winged Godzilla, which is referenced in one of Etna's Next Episode previews and is used in later games as a special attack. She is deeply devoted to both Seraph Lamington and the concept of 'love', and wishes to spread the latter to others, earning the title 'Love Freak' from Laharl. She, perturbed by Laharl's rejection of everything to do with love, decides to change her mission to follow him and observe if demons truly are incapable of it. In the good ending of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, she becomes a Fallen Angel and retains this form in all of her future appearances (Except for Disgaea Infinite which may or may not be canon). In some of the other endings, she is supposedly dead, as Lamington, who is killed by Laharl in these endings, is the only person who can bring her back to life. In the anime, she is also brought back to life but through Laharl's sacrifice. As a Fallen Angel, Flonne's personality does not change significantly, though in the anime, Etna says that she's beginning to really act like a demon (she becomes more careless about her manners and choice of words). In Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea DS' Etna Mode, Flonne believes that Etna is a great Space Detective and strives to be her assistant. She is later tricked by "God" to kill Etna, only to later realize that "God" was actually Vulcanus. In both Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea DS' Etna Mode, Flonne has two enemy-unique classes: S. Detective and Angel Trainee Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Although she has no part in the main storyline, Flonne becomes playable in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories after completing the optional mission "I want to fight an Overlord!" Flonne then decides to stay with Etna in Veldime and later tries to get Laharl and Etna to end their fight with mixed results. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Flonne appears alongside Laharl and Etna when they confront Mao, who they believe is the legendary Overlord. Mao and the others, however, believe that Laharl is the legendary Overlord instead, and a battle ensues. After the battle, she tries to encourage Laharl as he and Mao were evenly matched until Almaz stops the battle. Like many of the other characters, Flonne lost something to the legendary Overlord: The Effort Ninja Gorrilian DVD boxset. She then joins the party afterwards as they face the true legendary Overlord, Baal. In an alternate battle, while Laharl and Etna are trying to convince Mao that Laharl is his father, Flonne appears before Mao, claiming to be his mother. However, Etna had already been trying to convince Mao that she's his mother and the two argue over who the mother should be. Even after being defeated and revealing that Laharl had been lying about him being Mao's father, Flonne still insists that she is the mother. The game ends shortly afterwords. Flonne also appears in the Raspberyl Mode during Chapter 3. In it, she appears in Celestia despite clearly still being a Fallen Angel. Because of this, when Raspberyl approaches her she quickly retreats and hastily puts on her old Angel Trainee outfit. Also, she is somehow able to make her wings look like angel wings again as well as hide her tail (which would not only be hard to do but also incredibly uncomfortable). She goes along with Raspberyl's guess that she is the Archangel. She encourages her feelings of rivalry towards Mao, and reveals that Raspberyl already had the heart of an angel (although after she leaves, Flonne admits that she thinks there is no real difference between the heart of an angel or the heart of a demon). Unlike other characters like Zetta, Captain Gordon, Jennifer and Thursday, even though Flonne appears in the Raspberyl mode story, she isn't removed from the Player's classroom when you enter Raspberyl Mode. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Flonne appears in Disgaea 4 and she has become an Archangel. With this, she has gained a new outfit and larger wings, signifying her position. Flonne is a boss in the post-game and is unlocked after being defeated, joining at level 200. However, a Fallen Angel version of Flonne is also available as DLC and joins at level 1, without needing to fight a boss. She is mostly unseen throughout most of the game but is mentioned throughout the story by Vulcanus (though she is just referred to as "Lady Archangel" (天使長ー様Tenshichou-sama). She makes her physical appearance in Chapter 9 to help Valvatorez and his team save the earth, with the help of her new giant robot "Great Flonzor X". Disgaea Dimension 2 Flonne appears in the game as a primary character (alongside Laharl and Etna). In this game, she is in her Fallen Angel form, albeit with a slight redesign (with the biggest differences being the bow on her neck and having a white bow on her left leg). Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Flonne appears as a boss on the Downloadable Stage "Flonne Castle". She hops around on a Pogo Stick and can summon Kurtis and the Prism Rangers to help her out. Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! In the sequel, Flonne is now an NPC. She appears in scenes with Etna and the Player can talk to her at the Prinny Base. Her role is a bystander. In some of the hours, you can see her with Etna in the Etnachamber. She can also be fought during 7 hours left at a balcony stage. In an alternate storyline called Asagi Wars: Vengeance of Asagi, Flonne is the new Etna of the mode because Etna and the other Prinnies are out at the hot springs celebrating the Prinny Squad's accomplishment of retrieving her panties. She can be fought in the Etnachamber. Disgaea Infinite Flonne for some reason decides to apply for the ability to become an angel again, much to the confusion of most of the main characters around her and reverts back into her angel trainee appearance but is still not officially considered an angel as she must complete a list of steps that go like Paperwork > Test > Interview with the Archangel > Ground Test > Speed Training > Graduation. At some point she implies that she must return to Celestia to take her test and may or may not return which Etna admits saddens her (as she will not have anyone to talk to) and Laharl will admit it as well depending on if you step in via mind control and make him say so. She orders the Prism Rangers vs. Gorillian DVD from the Netherword Shopping Channel and did a dance of joy in private. The delivery boy (who turns out to be Mao) purposely mis-delivers the order as it is his job. She then plots with Etna to get her stuff back. Meanwhile Raspberyl intends to return the DVD to it's rightful owner due to her Delinquent nature. The Prinnies have an unofficial fanclub of Flonne due to her kindness towards them. Other Appearances Flonne appears as a hidden boss in both Phantom Brave and Makai Kingdom ''Phantom Brave In Phantom Brave, she meets Ash and Marona alongside Etna in the Overlord's Castle. Although she is initially against fighting the two, Etna bribes her with a Prism Rangers DVD boxset. She also fights them again alongside Laharl and Etna. In Phantom Brave, she shines with any Skill Type, but is best with INT-based attacks. Makai Kingdom In Makai Kingdom, she can be fought twice. To fight her once, write the wish "I wish to fight an ally of Justice!" She appears before Lord Zetta. challenging him as a "Hero of Love," annoying Zetta with a fake transformation trigger, which instigates the battle. She can be rercuited by writing the wish "I wish to fight the Overlord of another game!" and defeating her alongside Laharl and Etna. (Although only Laharl needs to be killed to clear the stage) In battle, she is a Healing-based character. She is good with Books, Staffs, Makai Cannons, and Remotes. She also develops all Healing and support spells. Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman It has been confirmed that Flonne does appear as the last boss in a certain dungeon. A Flonne costume is also available as a Costume System in the new game Unlosing Ranger V. Darkdeath Evilman which will allow the Unlosing Ranger(main character) to don a Flonne costume, essentially allowing one to, in a sense, play as her. The Flonne costume also adds a +50 boost to the water element. Trinity Universe Flonne appears in the crossover game, Trinity Universe, chasing after Etna. Etna has randomly decided to steal one of Flonne's many space-cruisers and head off to the Netheruniverse, a dimension full of floating treasures and sweets. Flonne, having wisely put a tracking device on all of her space-cruisers, manages to follow Etna to the kingdom of Empyria. There, she meets a group of adventurers led by the Valkyrie Rizelea and is moved by her great kindness to join them in their quest to solve the mystery of the dangerous debris floating into the Netheruniverse. This puts her (more) at odds with Etna, who has joined the rival party of the Demon Dog King, Kanata. Together, the parties eventually save the Netheruniverse and Flonne launches her own line of Universal Witch Girl Justice Flonne figurine variants, as well as becoming a concept pop idol. In battle, Flonne's stats and equipment make her primarily a mage with an affinity for Light element attacks and Healing. Skills Flonne is mostly about healing but she also can be used offensively. Her skills in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness is as follows: * Power of Love - Flonne Special: Heals with the power of love. Gallery Flonne.jpg|Flonne artwork from ''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness Fallen Angel Flonne.jpg|Flonne as a fallen angel. DD2 Flonne.jpg|Flonne's Art from Disgaea Dimension 2 FlonneTrinityUniverse.jpg|Flonne's Artwork from Trinity Universe Flonne Avatar (Disgaea).jpg|Flonne's portrait from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Fallen Angel Flonne Portrait.jpg|Flonne's Fallen Angel portrait from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Flonnesprite.png|Flonne's sprite from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Flonnesprite_d2.gif|Flonne's sprite from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Flonnesprite_d3.gif|Flonne's sprite from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice dis-flonne2.jpg|Flonne's busts as seen Disgaea D4 - Flonne.jpg|Flonne bust as seen in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten dis-flonne3.jpg|Flonne's concept art from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Concept-13.jpg|Flonne's concept art from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Charactersketch l07.jpg|Flonne's concept art from Disgaea 4 high_angel_flonne.PNG|Flonne, as seen in the Disgaea 4 opening Archangel Flonne Cut-In D4.PNG|Archangel Flonne Cut-In in Disgaea 4 Fallen Angel Flonne Cut-In D4.PNG|Fallen Angel Flonne Cut-In in Disgaea 4 Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Player Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Healer Type Category:Staff Users Category:Bow Users Category:DLC